Entre la Guerra y el amorsolo hay dolor
by Anishte
Summary: Naruto y Kiba son unos bravucones que deciden conquistar la escuela de Konoha Elite High School, pero se encontraran que no sera como sus otras conquistas, se toparan con una historia de amor y dolor, que no todo es como se ve y que el infierno si tiene un rey... que no es tan malo como parece (aunque quiera destruir el mundo humano). Un nuevo mundo con nuevos problemas...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno los personajes no son míos, son del genio ****Masashi Kishimoto. Me inspire en un anime llamado tenjho tenge y beelzebub por lo que algunas partes serán parecidas a capítulos pero el resto de la historia es mío. **

**Espero que les guste =) **

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

"¿Qué harias si una niña pequeña te amenaza?"

Capitulo 1

Era un día soleado, una mañana cualquiera de lunes, donde los estudiantes cumplían con su rutina diaria, dirigiéndose a Konoha Elit High school una de las escuelas de mayor prestigio de la zona Kitomina, la única zona donde se respetaba la enseñanza de artes de guerra, si se les podía llamar así. El edificio se alzaba imponente ante la calle, sus altos muros grises de 4 pisos cuyas ventanas relucían con el sol matutino, dos estatuas de antiguos guerreros adornaban la entrada de la cerca con afiladas picas en la parte superior, que protegían la extensa área de la escuela donde se podían encontrar desde canchas de tenis hasta clubes selectos aparte de la edificación dispersos alrededor.

Pero la calma que reinaba en KEHS era aparente pues el sonido de dos motos seria lo último que viera la paz de la institución.

-esta será nuestra cereza ¿no te parece Kiba?- decía un rubio de piel bronceada a su compañero.

- sí, cuando conquistemos esta escuela seremos los señores de ¡100 escuelas!- decía emocionado un peli castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

-solo espero que esta vez sea más entretenido, no sería un buen final una escuela fácil – se quejó el ojiceleste.

- tienes razón, esperemos encontrar algún rival por más de 5 minutos- se mofo Kiba seguro de sí y con esto ambos empezaron a reír mientras se adentraban por esas rejas que sin saberlo les cambiaria la vida.

Un chico de larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta baja, corría concentrado pues sabía perfectamente que iba retrasado, sus aperlados ojos se mostraban fríos dándole un aire de misterio, _"kuso, jamás me retraso y se me ocurre hacerlo justo hoy!",_ recorrió hábilmente el campus hasta llegar junto a una chica de larga cabellera negra azulada, que esperaba de pie paciente viendo hacia la arboleda que estaba en uno de los extremos de la escuela.

-buenos días Neji-sempai - saludo correctamente la hermosa chica de piel nívea y finas facciones.

- buenos días Hinata-san- respondió en automático el apuesto joven mientras veía hacia el mismo punto que la chica.

Una sombras se acercó desde la arboleda hacia ellos, una pequeña niña de máximo 6 años, a medida que se acercaban se distinguía que la niña tenía cabello rosa tan largo q arrastraba un buen tramo, ojos jade tan profundos y brillantes de inteligencia y astucia, parecían los ojos de una gato, rasgados y con espesas pestañas, delicadas facciones, piel blanca pero con un matiz rosado y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Buenos días chicos!- saludo alegre la pequeña a los jóvenes que respondieron de inmediato el saludo.

Buenos días Sakura-san- dijo Neji

Buenos días one-san- contesto Hinata a su hermana.

Sakura de un salto se acomodo en el hombro de Neji, los tres caminaron en silencio hasta su club, una tipo casa de madera donde entrenaban, estilo los estudios de karate; la pequeña se posicionó en medio del ala de entrenamiento sonriendo.

Veamos que tanto mejoraste en el tiempo que me ausente Neji-kun- dijo seria Sakura mientras lo retaba con la mirada, observando como el ojiperla sonreía de medio lado y se posicionaba en frente de ella en posición de ataque.

Con gusto…- y con esto ambos comenzaron la lucha…

Después de entrenar unas horas Sakura y Neji se sentaron afuera del dojo tranquilamente, mientras que Hinata tomaba una ducha, pero la atmosfera fue rota al llegar dos alumnos de último grado heridos.

- Sakura-sama, podría por favor ayúdanos- pidieron ambos mientras se inclinaban-

- claro, cual es el problema?-

"Es que dos chicos llegaron y retaron a todos, los golpearon y no podemos detenerlos…"

Un chico cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras Naruto sonría triunfante junto a Kiba, -Eso es todo? No queda ni uno?- comento el rubio mientras inspeccionaba el pasillo de los alumnos de último grado, todos los hombres yacían en el suelo heridos o inocentes.

Vaya no nos tomo nada de tiempo- se quejo Kiba

Si tienes razón, esperaba algo más emocionante…-

Lárguense de aquí!- grito un chico mientras corría hacia ellos con un bate que esquivaron fácilmente.

Así que aún quedan algunos- dice Naruto mientras ve que algunos se paran y los atacan- bien juguemos un poco mas- agarra por la camisa a un chico y lo golpea en la cara pero se detiene al escuchar una voz infantil…

Será mejor que se vayan o tendrán problemas, niños- dijo Sakura mientras se paraba enfrente suyo.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar así que decidió seguir golpeando al chico, Sakura al sentirse ignorada se molesta – O se van a las buenas o los saco en camilla, metete con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo con voz amenazadora.

El rubio decidió que era muy extraño así que decidió preguntarle a Kiba quien peleaba con otros muchachos.

Hey Kiba, que harías si una pequeña niña te está amenazando y retando a pelear?-

No lo sé- responde simplemente, una vena se hincho en la frente de la pelirosa.

Si esta apariencia es un obstáculo para ti….- Sakura cerro sus ojos y en un instante sus extremidades crecieron junto a sus facciones ya más maduras con un cuerpo de infarto, una pelirosa de 18 años estaba justo donde la pequeña saku- así está mejor?

Hey Kiba, que harías si la niña que te amenazo se convierte en una tía buena?- el rubio esta asombrado y confuso mientras contenía un derrame nasal por el bien proporcionado cuerpo de la muchacha.

No lo sé- respondió el castaño viendo asombrado a la chica.

Otra vena se hincho en la frente de Sakura - ¿están sordos o son idiotas?... esperen, no contesten ya se la respuesta. Así que elijan: los saco o se largan.

Pues mira preciosa nosotros venimos aquí para enseñarles quien manda Deybatto! así que una vez hayamos vencido a todos aquí nos vamos- sonrió Naruto mientras terminaba de golpear al chico.

Creo que no me escucharon…- Sakura desenfundo de su cintura una katana de madera y la blandió hacia la ventana en un movimiento... el cristal se cortó en un cuadro perfecto que la chica empujo delicadamente con la punta de la espada para que el cuadro de vidrio cayera.

Oi oi… ¿esa es una espada de madera verdad Naruto? O.O – pregunto el castaño mientras veía a la chica.

Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor empezaron a murmurar "como era de esperarse de la Reina" "acábalos!" y demás, la chica los miro fijamente y coloco su espada en su hombro.

Lo diré solo una vez más… Fuera de aquí novatos-

¿Sabes no me gusta golpear mujeres, pero por que no salimos?- sonrió galante el rubio mientras veía el gran busto de la chica.

¿Sabes? Yo no tengo mucho tiempo así que hare esto rápido…- en un rápido movimiento Sakura se impulsó hacia delante y con su espada golpeo en el abdomen al chico que por la fuerza atravesó la ventana cayendo desde el 3er piso de la escuela _"kuso creo que me pase de fuerza"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a la ventana viendo como el rubio atravesaba el techo de SU dojo.

Tranquila no moriría por una caída así – dijo Kiba despreocupado mientras se colocaba a un lado de ella.

¡qué va! No me preocupa el… solo que creo que ese es el lugar de las duchas "_donde esta Hinata"_ – Neji! Vigila a este chico – ordeno mientras saltaba por la ventana para dirigirse a comprobar donde había caído ese chico tan problemático.

Así que… me vas a vigilar?- el castaño rio mientras se volteaba a golpear al ojiperla que solo movió un poco el pie golpeando los de Kiba que este cayó al suelo.

No causes problemas- le dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva que le helo la sangre a Kiba.

El techo tenía un hoyo por donde lo había atravesado Naruto sin embargo noto que no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como debería, entonces con sus manos empezó a palpar el "suelo" tan blando donde había aterrizado "_esto es suave me pregunto ¿dónde caí?"_.

KYA!- se escuchó un grito femenino que hizo saltar al rubio…


	2. Eres fuertepero aun más tonto

**Hola! Bueno los personajes no son míos, son del genio ****Masashi Kishimoto. Me inspire en un anime llamado tenjho tenge y beelzebub por lo que algunas partes serán parecidas a capítulos pero el resto de la historia es mío. **

**Espero que les guste =) **

-"_Sakura"- _ pensamientos.

-Sakura- diálogos

-_**Sakura**__-_ conversaciones con Inner.

"Eres fuerte…pero eres aun mas tonto"

Capitulo 2

El techo tenía un hoyo por donde lo había atravesado Naruto sin embargo noto que no le dolía tanto el cuerpo como debería, entonces con sus manos empezó a palpar el "suelo" tan blando donde había aterrizado "_esto es suave me pregunto ¿dónde caí?"_.

KYA!- se escuchó un grito femenino que hizo saltar al rubio…

¡AHHHHHH!- grito asustado Naruto mientras se echaba para atrás y veía a una hermosa chica de piel nívea…debajo de él _"Pero que bonita es"_ un leve sonrojo empezó a aparecer en sus mejillas cuando escucho otro grito de la chica que rápidamente cambio al color de la granada y al agitarse le dio un cabezazo lo dejo en KO.

Creo que llegue algo tarde- menciono con un suspiro Sakura mientras encogía sus extremidades volviendo a su apariencia de niña – vamos Hinata dejémosle respirar

Pe-pe-pero el, cayo y yo- la ojiperla seguía roja y tartamudeaba mientras desviaba la mirada del muchacho y se cubría con una toalla.

Neji llego corriendo parándose a un lado de la pelirosa - ¿Qué paso?- busco con la mirada al "rubio idiota" como lo había bautizado previamente, llevándose la sorpresa de que estaba inconsciente en el suelo con un hilito de sangre en su nariz- pero qué?-

Hinata lo golpeo- explico la pelirosa antes de darse media vuelta y salir del dojo- Neji avisa a su amigo que lo recoja, iré a ver que reparen el techo los veré después a ambos-

El peli castaño solo asintió y se dirigió hacia unos ruidos que escucho detrás de un armario pero cuando se acercó… todo se volvió negro.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y se podía ver a un chico con la mejilla roja comiendo tranquilamente, una peli azulada aun un poco sonrojada y una pelirosa con mirada divertida.

-disculpa por el golpe Neji-kun es solo que creí que era…-

-era el rubio idiota-

-HEY! ¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA IMBECIL?!- se escuchó un estrepitoso grito por toda la cafetería lo que hizo a el Hyuga abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada viendo a un Naruto enojado señalándolo con un dedo.

-Pues al único que tengo enfrente retrasado- dijo fríamente Neji

-¿Por qué no te muestro que tan retrasado soy?!- dijo para soltarle un puñetazo al castaño con todas sus fuerzas… un susurro de admiración salió de Kiba que estaba atrás de Naruto viendo la escena, mientras que el ojiazul no podía creer que su puñetazo hubiera sido detenido por unos palillos para comer- ¿pero qué?

-Te lo diré solo una vez idiota, desaparece o tendré que lastimarte- la perlada mirada de Hyuga se volvió inexpresiva así como su tono de voz.

-Mocoso- la voz de Sakura retumbo en la cafetería que mantenía la respiración viendo la escena- no estas al nivel de Neji será mejor que le dejes

-Tonterías- Naruto soltó una patada para golpear la cabeza de su contrincante pero este solo se movió ligeramente hacia atrás para después golpear el abdomen del rubio quien salió disparado hacia atrás.

-¿quieres jugar niño? Bien te daré ventaja… si logras acertar un golpe tu ganas- sonrió arrogante Neji mientras saltaba la mesa lo separaba de Uzumaki. Este solo corrió hacia el lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno alcanzaba a Hyuga, y en cambio este si acertaba todos los goles que lanzaba.

-es un mostró…- susurro Kiba mientras veía como la bronceada tez de su amigo se teñía de rojo.

-claro que no, Neji está siendo blando con el- dijo fríamente Sakura mientras veía atentamente la pelea- me sorprende la resistencia de ese chico

-Naruto no se dará por vencido- replico Kiba

-lo sé, Hinata- la peli azulada volteo a ver a la ojiverde- deja de encajarte las uñas en las manos y detén a Neji si así lo deseas pero decide que es ese chico para ti rápido- le susurro al pasar por su lado Sakura quien se dirigía a la salida _"sé que ni Hinata sabe por qué le preocupa ese tonto…pero creo que yo sí sé que pasa"_ sonrió levemente y desapareció.

-¿Te rindes?- Neji levanto de la camisa a Naruto contra la pared, pero este en respuesta le escupió sangre a la cara lo cual molesto a Neji que se hizo para atrás y se dispuso a dar una patada giratoria que jamás llego a su objetivo.

-Es suficiente Neji-san- se escuchó firme la voz de Hinata que detuvo la patada sosteniendo su pie ya que se había posicionado enfrente del rubio, esto sorprendió al castaño.

-Hinata-san, este idiota la hizo pasar un mal momento y luego me ha retado no me parece apropiado que lo defienda- dijo bajo el chico para que solo ella lo escuchara mientras la veía fijamente.

-lo sé, pero… no permitiré que lo lastimes más, simplemente sabes que no tiene tu nivel ni una oportunidad- Hinata le sostuvo la mirada desafiante- si quieres pelear… ocupare su lugar Neji

Hyuga abrió mucho los ojos sin embargo solo bajo su pierna y se dio media vuelta- tuviste suerte tarado- exclamo para después irse por la misma puerta por donde desapareció Sakura.

La chica se volteo para ver como Kiba se dirigía a ayudar a su amigo, al ver esto solo sonrió dulcemente hacia Kiba – Cuídalo- para seguido agacharse a la altura del rostro de Naruto y susurrarle- eres fuerte pero aquí no es suficiente- se levantó y corrió hacia la salida en busca de sus amigos dejando atrás a dos chicos confundidos.

Sakura se encontraba recostada bajo un árbol detrás de su dojo _"no he visto al tonto desde ayer… no creo tan cobarde para desaparecer después de la pelea con Neji"_ – One-chan ¿estás bien?- pregunto dulcemente Hinata mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-claro que sí, solo pensaba… los cerezos florecen antes- la mirada esmeralda se cubrió de un paño de misterio que desconcertó a Hinata pero solo duro un momento- deberías ir a buscar a Neji Hinata, tendremos una junta en el dojo en media hora-

-ah? Pero de que se trata?- sonó desconcertada la peli azul

- tu ve- la mando la pelirosa, a lo que la menor suspiro y se fue en busca de su primo- Eh coso… estarás escondido mucho rato?- sonrió irónica, mientras del tronco de enfrente salía Naruto con una gota en la nuca rascándose.

-creo que me has descubierto jeje- se acercó lentamente hasta quedar enfrente de la chica con forma de niña.

-si bueno eres tan sutil como un cañón, así que apúrate y ve a buscar a tu amigo, si quieren que los entrenes deberán estar aquí ambos en media hora- sonrió y se disponía irse.

-Oi oi espera! ¿Cómo sabes que me quiero unir a tu dojo?- dijo desconcertado el chico a lo que Sakura contesto con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿en serio?, bueno seguro ya te diste cuenta de la diferencia de nivel entre Neji y tu o Hina y tú, eres fuerte… pero ere un idiota, gastas energía innecesaria y solo te dedicas a golpear todo sin razón- la pelirosa se volteo y siguió alejándose- en media hora Naruto-.

Naruto se dirigió a su casa después de la junta en su nuevo club _"esos están dementes ¿Cómo fui a terminar ahí?"_ se preguntaba mientras recordaba lo que había pasado en la junta, desde las frías miradas de Neji, las esporádicas miradas de Hinata, las sarcásticas de Sakura y las asesinas de Kiba mientras les enumeraban las reglas y horarios de entrenamiento.

-no importa… quiero ser el más fuerte! Y lo seré Deybatto!- dijo emocionado recuperando sus zorruna sonrisa, ajeno a que era observado a lo lejos...

-¿Qué opina?- cuestiono una sombra incida a otra parada mientras observaban al chico correr hacia su casa.

-Tal vez sea el correcto… pero el pequeño amo es el que debe de decidir- menciono fríamente la voz.

-Yo creo que el señor estará feliz de regresar a este mundo- concluyo con un toque de dulzura la mujer.

- Recuerda para que regresara… vámonos, dejaremos que madure un poco más- dicho esto ambas siluetas desaparecieron en la nada.

Mientras tanto en una oficina se ve como una rubia se presenta ante el escritorio de alguien – señor detecte movimiento en las ondas de energía-

-lo se… retírate Ino- dijo una voz inexpresiva y dura.

-solo una cosa más señor… los dos nuevos alumnos se unieron a ese dojo…-esto hizo cambiar su frio semblante puesto que se vio como las astillas del lápiz roto en la mano masculina salían volando alrededor.

-Gracias Ino- su timbre antes controlado ahora despedía molestia y desprecio, esto hizo entristecer un tanto a la rubia y se retiró en silencio dejando solo al Presidente.

-Con que Sakura tiene nuevos alumnos…- la mirada penetrante se perdió en el ventanal de la oficina dirigiéndola hacia el cielo más específicamente hacia la luna.

Por otro lado unos ojos jade escrutaban intensamente la misma luna, pero con dolor reflejando en ellos…- Fue una noche como esta…- las palabras tan suaves tan sinceras tan imperceptibles se las llevo el viento junto con las imágenes del pasado de la chica.

_Gracias por sus follow! _

_Kiduo uzumaki_

_ormaL92_

_akane love: si es naruhina , y eso creo que lo descubriste ya… XD, me da gusto te haya gustado! Y espero llenar tus expectativas_

_plis dejen Review! Y díganme si voy bien o les gusta o que no XD, perdonen por tardar es que la universidad me desapareció un rato jeje_


End file.
